leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Miss Fortune/@comment-26900148-20151010034853/@comment-27062162-20151011070931
@Pwao You're confusing the roles here. Traditional AP casters are true casters, dealing almost all of their damage from abilities and interacting very little with their AA. Examples: Syndra, Xerath, Annie Brand, Casiopeia, Katarina... There are AP casters who thanks to their kits, can use AAs to boost their damage but with a lot of AP, that mechanic is obsolete in late game. Examples: Lux, Ziggs, Diana, Elise, Ekko, Fizz... AD casters DO NOT DEAL their damage from abilities alone. They use a mix of abilities/AAs. This is also true for some AD assassins. Examples: Talon, Miss Fortune, Ashe, Sivir, Kog'Maw... True AD casters are in this case Ezreal, who uses his Q to deal almost all damage to later go in and finish you off, Varus (if played as a Q poker) and Zed (the only assassin i can think of) That uses a full rotation of his abilities with 1 or 2 AAs in the end and lets his ult finish the job. Autoattackers are champions who predominantly deal damage with their attacks. It's their kits that make this possible. Examples: Vayne, Jinx, Tristana, Twitch, Kalista, Caitlyn. Graves and Lucian dont have identical kits? Let's compare: Graves Q: conic, damage ability. W: Utility skill (slow and vision reducer). E: steroid dash ability. R: long range damage ability. Lucian Q: linear, damage ability. W: utility skill (MS buff). E: dash ability. R: long range DPS ability. The only thing that separates these two is that the fantasy space they occupy: Graves is a "in your face shotgun guy" who deals high burst damage and Lucian is a "double shot speedy guy" who deals high burt single target damage. Want more proof? When Lucian was buffed, his build went to full CDR and he was insane in all queues. Even Faker played him mid. His damage was off the charts and his ratios on W and ult (AP) were also insane so even AP/AS builds were viable. Once he was nerfed and Graves buffed, Graves became the favorite as he does the same exact same thing. So, you're telling us that MF doesn't have a good kit because she isn't the World's favorite or hasn't been picked once? That's a pretty weak argument. Ashe has been picked once so according to this theory, her kit is also trash. Ezreal hasn't been picked once so he must also be trash. In fact, Pros always pick something that is strong, rather something that has a weakness. Does Morde sound familiar? He's either banned or picked. How about Ezreal? Once Runeglave had an unintended interaction with his Q, Ezreal became the top pick/banned mid laner, literally winning once he gets this and a Luden's. Now, he's nowhere to be found. Miss Fortune is rather balanced but in this tank CC meta, as an immobile ADC who's ult is channeled and roots her in place, in highly competative play she will be easily focused down. Ashe has the same problem and that's the reason why she was picked only once. Liteally every other game is Sivir, Tristana, Jinx or Kalista. Out of almost 20 ADCs, only 4 take up the spotlight. And once Riot's marksman update comes along, maybe the items there will provide the necessary itemization across the mutlitude of ADC to emphasize their unique style of play rather than the trifecta of items like IE, BT PD/Shivv. This itemization heavily favors the autoattackers more than casters or generally someone with good ability ratios.